miiverse_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
1rst Hylian Civil War
Prologue Youtubes most powerful Militia during the 1rst Admin War;Police Trimutive, had Advanced military Technology compared to most Militias of the time. Count Dooku went to Youtube, and to the Police Trimutive formerly after bringing Confederation troops from space and making the Great Separatist Alliance. Count Dooku presented himself before the Police Trimutive Leaders, and requested that they stay out of Hyrule and the rest of Western Miiverse. Count Dooku returned to Smash and to his estate in a highly defended place outside of Smash City. The Admin War had just begun. Youtube was strengthening its forces due to the growing power and rising tension and fighting in Smash. Fighting was happening all over Smash, and it eventually spilled into Youtube. Count Dooku had 2 major Allies at the moment, the Eggman Empire, and the Death Eaters. Eggman Empire was at War with Eggverse, and the Death Eaters were fighting Admin Forces, like many other Militias in Smash were fighting the Admin and there forces/loyalist. Soon many Youtube Militias joined the War, and Smashers had destroyed most Admin Loyalist Fighters in Smash before Youtube joined in, but at a loss. Militias also started Colonizing Miiverse. The Police Trimutive then invaded Hyrule, and started Colonizing in eastern Gerudo. Ganon met with Count Dooku and told him What happened. Ganon went back to Hyrule. Count Dooku of the CIS declared War on the Police Trimutive. CIS forces cut off Police Trimutive Supply to its Forces in Hyrule, the CIS then invades Youtube and starts fighting the Police Trimutive. The Police Trimutive was also fighting in Smash. After Youtube joined the War, it started Colonizing in the East, it also joined the Admin forces. So Youtube and Smash forces were fighting fiercely. The Death Eaters joined the CIS in there Attack on Police Trimutive in Youtube, while Ganon led the Attack on the Trimutive in Gerudo. CIS then colonized a chunk of East Castlevania, and made strong settlements there, the Castlevanians welcomed the CIS. Count Dooku called for more Confederate forces for his new colonies. Ganon had amassed a huge army with Cia. Ganon and his Massive Army battled the Trimutive for days until the Trimutive surrendered. Other powerful people across the land of Hyrule joined Ganons movement. Hylian Civil War Ganon had formed a massive Army, one of the Larges in Miiverse at the time. Since the Trimutive only invaded Southern Hyrule, the royal family didnt really care, so they sent very few hylian soldiers to fight the Trimutive. Ganon brought culture to many southern Hylian Kindoms, He brought the Southern part of Hyrule out of the ground, so much thatthey were starting to split away from the Royal Families rule and were tired of them. The law of Hyrule was that whatever family dwelled in Hyrule Castle, would rule all of Hyrule, and the family that was rulling, had been rulling for over 500 Years. Zelda the current princess of Hyrule, cared little for southern Hyrule, and smuggled all the tax money for Hyrule Castle City. Ganon, wanting to rule Hyrule, made a daring move to try and Conquer the Castle, to rule Hyrule. Ganon sent hundreds of soldiers to fight in the fields of hyrule, where they fought a majority of the Battles. Cold Midna joined Ganon in the War, and she went into the Sacred woods east of the Castle with many civilizations. Cold Midna along with Cia and Volga invaded the woods, taking over many villages, they took over 1,000 Stalfoses and Gerudo Soldiers. Ganon sent 500 Chilfoses and imp poes along with summoning Morpheel to Lake Hylia, and Zoras Domain. Ganon then sent forces to take over Death Mountain. Ganon sent 5,000 Stalfoses, redead knights, a few Darknuts, and Dark Hammer to conquer Kakoriko City, the Goron Mountains, and Death Mountain. Ganon then sent Ghirahim and Orochimaru and several ninjas, and 400 Stalfoses to conquer the Faron Woods and Western Hyrule fields. Ganon then sent 200 stalfoses to Clocktown and a Ganon waited in Highly defended Gerudo city, with Koume and Kotake and the Gerudo people. Until he himself joined the battle in Hyrule fields and advanced toward the Castle with Zant. Southern Nations in Hyrule joined and Merged with Gerudo. While the Northern Hylian heroes are Occupied fighting battles in the Other Territories with Armies, Ganon makes a move, with several Hundred of his forces, and pushes through the Hyrule fields forces and invades Castle City. He battles for several hours before he reaches the Castle with Zant, they quickly take over the Castle after they kill the King. After Ganons forces had won in the Fields, most returned to Gerudo. Ganons forces won many battles, but lost in the Goron Mountains and Sacred Woods. Princess Zelda and Link and several other Allied Hyrule leaders from the North East made a successful attack on Hyrule Castle and defeated Ganon and his forces there in a major battle. The War was ended by a treaty, signed by Ganon and Zelda. It permitted Gerudo to be its own Nation, and Ganon would rule them. While Zelda would Control Northern Hyrule. Lake Hylia was given back to Northern hyrule. The battle in Goron Mountains was one of the largest battles during the Admin War, it saw fighting of 20,000 soldiers. Gerudo forces made a successful invasion on northern Hyrule, one of the theatres being the Goron Mountains, the Kakoriko put up a good fight but fell, Gerudo pushed into the Goron Mountains until they engaged the Gorons. A fierce battle for the Goron Mountains took place and lasted several weeks. Both sides had reinforcements. The Battle of Goron Mountain was the largest campaign in the Civil War, Cia and Zant soon joined the battle there bringing reinforcements after the death of both Dark Nuts. With the Reinforcements they gained major ground in the Goron Mountain. Zant and Cia divided into 2 campaigns and tore a path through the Goron Mountains they were nearing Death Mountain. The objective was to get to Death Mountain and release Volvagia. Zant and Cia were nearly to the Death Mountain, but Hylian reinforcements arrived Link and Impa had arrived and turned the tides. Gerudo forces eventually had pushed through to Death Mountain, Hyrules last Defence in the Goron Mountains. Gerudo could not gain anymore ground, they were also losing too many soldiers. Gerudo forces retreated from the area a few days later due to Zelda trying to invade Seers, although the invasion force was defeated by Volga. The forces retreated from Goron Mountains were later used for the Invasion of Castle City.